Resolve
by rach981
Summary: When Stella was forced to attack the Crystal Chapel, Noctis came to protect it. She's done putting on the mask of his enemy. Her resolve causes her to want to end this game.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Versus XIII. That right belongs solely to Square Enix.

This is my attempt to link events that are in the extended trailer for Final Fantasy Versus XIII (if you haven't seen it, PM me and I'll get you a link, assuming it hasn't been removed from Youtube, of course). I'd highly recommend watching it. Honestly, these events are probably unrelated but it was just an idea I had in my head that I wanted to write down.

I do apologize if Noctis and Stella are out of character. Little is known of them at this point so that could very easily be the case.

Also, I am leaving Noctis' friends unnamed for two reasons: I don't like the idea of calling characters certain names and then having to change the name in my head when we do know the official names and I am horrible at creating names. I know this might make it awkward but I'm going to keep it that way.

---

**Resolve**

Noctis awoke as the light from the sun just managed to break through the window of the inn. He was mindful of Stella, who had been resting her head upon his chest as they slept, and slowly got out of bed and stretched. Turning around, he planted a soft kiss on Stella's cheek and made sure the blankets were securely around her body before heading into the bathroom to shower.

They had spent the night together. It had been a meeting that had been in the planning stages for longer than either of them cared to admit. It was a simple plan; they both were conveniently staying at the same inn. He had notified her of the room he was staying in and she then joined him there, leaving her room untouched.

It was so cruel of fate to make them fall for each other while their countries were at war and the possibility of a relationship was near impossible. Somehow they managed, but both were tired of hiding behind masks in front of everyone else. They just wanted to be together without fearing the accusation of treason.

Not long after Noctis had left the bed, Stella awoke. She heard the shower running and smiled knowing that Noctis was just beyond the door. She sat up, making sure the blanket was securely around her chest before pulling it off the bed. She then began to gather her clothes from the previous day and dressed. As she finished, Noctis emerged from behind the bathroom door.

"Good morning, Stella," Noctis said softly, a small smile gracing his features. He quickly covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead upon hers. "Did you sleep well?"

Stella smiled and looked into his eyes. "I did." She reached a hand up to run through his damp locks before smirking and pressing her lips against his. The kiss was soft and gentle. Stella eventually ended the kiss pulled away slightly.

"Noct, sometimes I think we should just run away together. You know that? We could be together like this each and every day, and we could start a family where no one knows who we are," the Tenebraen Princess said softly.

Noctis leaned down and kissed her forehead before dryly saying, "I'm afraid the two of us are a bit too well known for that, my dear."

Stella tried to give him a stern look but she could not help but smirk lightly. "You know what I meant." They gazed deeply into one another's eyes. Eventually, Stella averted gaze and quietly lamented, "I hate being away from you all the time. I hate that I can't be seen with you except when we have to fight."

"Wars can't last forever. We'll be together someday—soon even." He moved his hand to her chin and coaxed her to look back up at him. "Until then, this is all we have. Now, would you like me to go and get us something to eat before you have leave?"

"No thank you. I'd much rather take advantage of the time I have left with you."

---

Around midday, Stella had returned to her country's base within Noctis' city. She sometimes could not believe that Tenebrae was able to hide a base within enemy territory and she was equally surprised that Noctis remained unaware of its existence. She would never betray her country by telling him, and she knew he would never ask of such a place's existence anyway. It was an unwritten rule when they were together; no talking of what their respective plans were.

Stella walked into the briefing room. It was a fairly small room. There were blinds on the windows and the only light came from a lamp on the desk.

"Fleuret," General Guerrier greeted her indifferently.

"Sir," Stella responded politely.

Stella had never liked Guerrier. She had known him for years; he had been a good friend of her father's. She honestly believed that he had received his position due to her father's friendship. Upon learning of Stella's ability to see the Light and knowing that she had been granted astounding combat abilities because of it, he had begged her father to make her fight alongside his men. He had initially refused, but he eventually relented and told Stella it was her duty as princess to defend her kingdom.

When everyone had arrived, Guerrier looked around the room and then began the briefing.

"We will be obtaining the Crystal today. As you all know, the Crystal is kept in the very heart of the Crystal Chapel within the very heart of the city. You will use explosives to break in. The building has amazing defense systems. Some of you will have to stay around the perimeter of the building to ensure those inside getting crystal will not become trapped. When you have obtained the Crystal, there will be a helicopter outside. Good luck to all of you. Dismissed."

The men left.

Stella was in shock and remained in her seat. Her heart was beating rapidly within her chest. She never honestly expected Guerrier to send them out this way; they were going to be slaughtered. The troops could hold their own against any defense system or soldiers that were sent to combat them, of this she was certain, but not against Noctis. Noctis had single handedly taken out a small army when they had tried to invade the Chapel previously and he had come out completely unscathed. His abilities were unearthly. She knew that he would come to fight them; protecting the Crystal was his sworn duty—what his family had been doing for generations.

Stella looked up weakly. "Sir, with all due respect, this won't work. It's impossible. You're sending us on a suicide mission." She placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm it. "You know Noctis can defeat every last one of those men. No one has a chance against him."

"That's where you're so very wrong. You do." Guerrier frowned at her. "It is your job to fight with him."

"I can't fight him!" She realized how her comment could be interpreted and added, "I… I'm sorry, but I'm no match for him. I **can't** fight him. I just can't. Please, please don't make me." Stella hung her head.

Guerrier raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "I do not care how you feel about this, Fleuret, you can fight him. You will. Show no mercy. Do as you're told or our country will lose this war. I don't think you'd like that on your conscience."

Stella abruptly got up and left the room. Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. She felt numb. Unspoken was the command, "_Kill him._" She held back her tears and brought her sense of duty to front of her mind. For Tenebrae she would fight.

---

"Smoke. Stop the car," Noctis calmly ordered. His driver and friend stopped immediately and Noctis proceeded to the railing and he looked over the edge. The Crystal Chapel had been attacked. His face showed no emotion but his fists clenched. His three friends soon joined him at the railing. With a resigned look, he turned and led the way to the vehicle. He knew his friends would follow.

"_Stella…please don't be behind this,_" Noctis thought to himself, but deep within his heart, he knew he would fight her today. The Crystal was in danger. His purpose was to protect it. In the past, when someone had tried to steal the Crystal, his family destroyed them. It was black and white; there were no shades of gray.

---

Stella waited around the perimeter of the chapel. The men had dealt with those who had come to defend the Crystal with no problems; she had not even bothered to help them. The sun had set and a full moon was shining and Noctis still was not here. What was going on? She heard her men coming back from within the Chapel.

"Retreat! It's too heavily guarded! Get out!" One of the men screamed from within the castle as she heard gun fire. She refused to move.

"Princess, get out of here! There's nothing we can do! The Crystal's chamber is impossible to break through to!"

"I'm staying," Stella looked at him coldly.

"But…"

"Go! Before he destroys you! He's coming."

With that, Stella walked into the street she knew he was coming from. The area had been blocked off, but she could hear a single car madly rushing to get here. She knew the one person that would be allowed to pass through. She felt dead inside. This was it. She had resolved to fight him, to end it, here and now. She turned her head towards her left shoulder, closed her eyes, and waited.

---

The car sped toward the Chapel. He could have teleported to get there faster, honestly he probably should have. The city was panicking because of the attack and it took them a great deal longer to get there than he had anticipated. He would not teleport though, for he was stalling. He was trying to come up with a reason to let her live. Could he take her hostage and say he intended to use her to make Tenebrae surrender? That may work for awhile. They would still have to put on the masks of enemies, but she would be alive. However, his advisors would eventually demand her death.

Although she had said it jokingly, she was right; they should have run away together. They would not have had to deal with any of this right now. His heart ached; he could only imagine what Stella must be going through.

The Chapel was in sight. He could see her standing in the middle of the street. He knew she knew they were there, but he could tell she was purposely avoiding the sight of the car.

The car skidded to a halt. He stumbled out, panting. She finally looked up, slowly. His blue eyes met her violet ones. "_Stella_."

Her mask broke and her heart ordered her to run forward as her insignia of the Light was beginning to form behind her. Almost as soon as she started, she stopped, knowing her duty. She looked at him with his own insignia sadly. He stared back at her.

Stella brought her left hand to her right shoulder where it met with her right hand. She called upon the Light to summon her rapier and brought her right hand down, her rapier following in its wake.

Noctis brandished his own sword from the light. His eyes were now crimson red.

Stella lowered her rapier, preparing to battle. She looked at him and all he could see in her normally gentle eyes was her resolve to fight him; to end this.

His crimson eyes showed immense sorrow for what he was about to do.

And so the two lovers fought with broken hearts, knowing this was a fight one of them would not make it out of.

---

Author's note: As always, please leave a review telling me how to improve. This isn't an incredibly long story, but it is my longest so far. Was this too wordy? I know it's really obvious I didn't know how to end it.

Also, I'm really sorry my scene with General Guerrier sucks. I have no idea how to write military scenes and that is fairly obvious.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
